A non-retractable landing gear with a composite leg carrying a wheel is described in US2006/0284009. In a loaded position the composite leg is bent upwardly by the forces associated with landing the aircraft. This arrangement suffers from a number of problems. Firstly, the landing gear is not retractable so creates drag during cruise of the aircraft. Secondly, the landing gear is not suitable for use on a large aircraft because it is too heavy. Thirdly, it has poor lateral stability, as there is very little damping present. Fourthly, as the composite leg bends upwards the wheel splays outwards, causing undesirable stresses in the wheel assembly.
Conventionally, in a retractable landing gear for a larger aircraft, an oleo-pneumatic shock absorber is provided to absorb the majority of the landing loads. Although effective, the oleo-pneumatic shock absorber suffers from a number of problems, including: gas leakage; oil leakage; incorrect servicing; seal wear; friction; temperature effects; corrosion; and need for maintenance. Also the gas laws limit the degree to which the load/deflection characteristic of the oleo-pneumatic shock absorber can be tuned.